


Однострочники

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animals, Drabble Collection, Firefighter Liam, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подборка однострочников с 1 и 2 тура на <a href="http://1dfest.diary.ru/?tag=5313283"> One Direction Archive</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Луи/Гарри. Первый раз, когда ребята о них узнают.

Они планируют, как лучше сказать остальным, долго и тщательно, шушукаясь в машине, когда их куда-то везут (вопреки всеобщему мнению, Луи умеет говорить тихо), обнимаясь на диване, утром, когда собираются (точнее, когда Гарри пакует оба чемодана, а Луи сидит на кровати), или вечером, когда ложатся спать. Забывают об этом и напоминают друг другу тычком в ребра, поглаживанием по голове, СМСкой ("Давай им скажем").  
Но не говорят.  
Гарри, вздергивая подбородок, говорит, что дело не в страхе (он врет). Луи, опуская глаза, говорит, что момент неподходящий (он тоже врет).  
Они боятся не столько реакции, сколько разрушить свой хрупкий мир на двоих (и тысяч фанатов). То личное, что еще у них есть.  
Все случается (разумеется) само собой.  
Найл кричит. Луи вздрагивает и падает на пол, пытаясь прикрыться, Гарри ловит ртом воздух, а Найл смотрит на них круглыми глазами.  
— Блядь, фу!  
Луи стискивает зубы, вцепляется в запястье Гарри и поднимается.  
— Найл...  
— Томмо! Фу! Блядь, вот вам надо было именно на моей рубашке?!  
Он швыряет в них кроссовком и уходит в одном, хлопнув дверью гримерки. Луи смотрит на Гарри, и на лице его нет ни единой мысли.  
Из коридора слышится: "Лиам! Ты должен мне сто фунтов!"  
Гарри вытаскивает из-под задницы футболку Найла и бросает ее на пол.  
— Ну, — Луи чешет затылок. — Кажется, говорить уже не надо.  
(В их мире на пятерых иногда ничего не надо говорить).


	2. Луи | Тейлор Свифт. BBMA, "Выпьешь со мной?".

Вечеринка непривычно хороша. Наверное, это потому что тут Эд. С Эдом вообще всегда весело, пьяно и отлично.   
Луи слегка теряется в калейдоскопе лиц, проводив Лиама, и присаживается за столик, подышать и спокойно выпить, чтобы его свежее пиво не опрокинули на него же.  
Он никак не ожидает увидеть напротив Тейлор, когда перед ним ставят шот, заставляя оторваться от телефона.  
— Выпьем, — говорит она. Это не вопрос и не предложение — скорее, констатация факта. Он списал бы это на проделки Ширана, но Эда нет рядом, а шотов Тейлор принесла всего два.  
— Выпьем, — он берет стопку в руки, откладывая телефон. Луи никогда не пасует перед вызовом.  
Тейлор опрокидывает рюмку лихо, как ковбой в салуне из старых вестернов, и смотрит на Луи внимательно. Он моргает, не понимая, чего от него ждут.   
— А теперь, Луи Томлинсон, мы пойдем пить. И танцевать. И развлекаться, — она грозит ему тонким пальцем, и Луи улыбается неожиданно для самого себя.   
— Нет, — он мотает головой и прячет телефон в карман, чтобы не потерять. Несколько лет ревности и неловкости, постоянные вопросы и отрицания оказываются вдруг такими же неважными и ненужными, износившимися, как джинсы, купленные в средней школе, как и отношения с Элеонор.  
Видимо женщины лучше понимают такие вещи.  
Тейлор приподнимает бровь, и лицо ее складывается в сложную ироничную гримасу. Раньше Луи посмеялся бы над этим. Сейчас он встает и галантно подает ей руку.  
— Теперь, Тейлор Свифт, мы пойдем кутить.  
Эд клянется, когда они, обнявшись, провозглашают друг друга "бро", что это худшее, что могло произойти в его жизни.


	3. Луи/Гарри. Знакомство с родителями.

— Не волнуйся, — Луи лениво зевает. — Встретят как родного!   
— Но, Лу, это же... ну... твои родители, — Гарри нервно переминается с ноги на ногу.   
— И что? Ты мне что, не веришь?  
— Верю, — быстро поджимает хвост Гарри.   
— Правильно. Пошли.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? Я думал...  
— Думал он, - перебивает Луи. — Поднимайся!  
Гарри трусит за ним до самого дома, но на пороге тормозит. От волнения у него подгибаются ноги, и со сдавленным: "Мне надо присесть" он плюхается на задницу. Луи закатывает глаза.   
— Тебе надо перестать нервничать! И довериться мне!  
Гарри даже пискнуть не успевают, как его хватают за загривок и затаскивают в дом.   
— Луи? — на шум из кухни выходит мужчина. — Боже, Луи, что это?  
— Папа, — Луи аж светится от гордости, — это Гарри. Он будет с нами жить.  
Мужчина приседает на корточки и внимательно смотрит на Гарри. Он боится глаза поднять и вздрагивает, когда его гладят по голове.  
— Лиам! Иди-ка сюда. Смотри, что Луи учудил.  
Второй мужчина спускается по лестнице через секунду, привычно треплет Луи по лохматой голове (Луи огрызается, но привычно, в штуку) и усаживается на диван.  
— Ты посмотри, какой сладкий!   
Луи одобрительно кивает.  
— Луи, нет. Ник, тебе тоже нет.  
— Но Лу его в зубах притащил! Посмотри, — Гарри подхватывают на руки, — какой симпатяга. И Лу не будет скучно, когда мы на работе.  
Мужчина вздыхает, но протягивает к Гарри руку. На лице Луи читается "Очаровательней, Хаз!", и он старается.   
— Папа, посмотри на него. Он должен, просто обязан остаться. Он мой.   
— Тихо, Лу, — отодвигает его Лиам. — Ник, но мало нам Луи?  
— Вместе веселее! Смотри, как он к нему привязан!  
— Конечно, это же мой Хазза!  
— Ну вот.   
Лиам стонет (от громкого звука Гарри вздрагивается и сворачивается в клубок).   
— Мало нам Луи, теперь еще и кот?   
Луи обиженно гавкает, запрыгнув на диван, и пытается схватить Лиама за ухо. Тот отмахивается.  
— Ладно. Но в ветеринарку его везешь ты!

— Я же говорил, у меня мировые родители, — гордо заявляет Луи, вылизывая Гарри с ног до головы. Гарри, накормленный до отвала и сонный, стоически терпит. Действительно, папы у Луи просто класс.


	4. Лиам/Лиам. Путешествие во времени.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фьюжн со вселенной "Доктор Кто".

— Я хочу увидеть сам. Мне важно.  
Лиам не строит щенячьи глазки, не пытается выклянчить свое посещение, просто сидит, выдавив из себя эти слова, ковыряет пальцем дырку на джинсах.  
— Тебе нельзя это видеть, Лиам Пейн, — Доктор садится рядом и смотрит в потолок.   
— Мне нельзя в это вмешиваться. А посмотреть можно. Ты же сам рассказывал про Розу и ее отца!   
— Ты же знаешь, — Доктор уже научился даже не морщиться при ее упоминании, — как закончилась история Розы.  
— Нормально закончилась, — вдруг огрызается Лиам. — У многих нормальных людей истории вообще не начинаются.   
Доктор хмыкает. Люди. Какие они все-таки... занятные.

— Сиди спокойно, — Лиам получает тычок в бок острым локтем и послушно замирает, оставив в покое кепку. На сцене в ряд стоят мальчишки, нервно сжимающие кулаки, теребящие карманы, старающиеся удержать лицо. Один из них смотрит на судей с такой знакомой отчаянной надеждой, что Лиам прерывисто вздыхает.  
— Ты сам хотел.  
Лиам кивает. Жюри начинает по одному называть имена.  
Его имени не называют. Он — тот маленький он, что все еще стоит на сцене, — шмыгает носом и кривит губы, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
— Пойдем, — тихо велит Доктор.

Люди, думает Доктор, поглаживая ТАРДИС. Лиам подавленно молчит, подтаскивая сумку с вещами к двери. Они совершенно не умеют жить одним моментом. Беда с ними.  
Он заглянет навестить Лиама Пейна, потом, через пару лет, и довольно хмыкнет, увидев, что тот и забыл думать о другой реальности и внеземных и вневременных приключениях, отвлекшись на чьи-то чужие кудри, громкий смех, тихие разговоры и неутомимые подначки.   
Люди. Даже подарки ценить не умеют.


	5. Лиам/Зейн. "Тогда сочиняй мечты".

Они стоят на мосту, мимо проносятся машины, солнце садится в тучу, обещающую дождь, Зейн смеется, носом в отросшие кудри Лиама, холодный весенний Лондон вздыхает им в лицо влажным ветром с реки. У них в карманах пачка самых дешевых сигарет и зажигалка, двадцать фунтов и ключи от чужой квартиры, проездной на метро, поездок на котором осталось в обрез, но Зейн ловит его за ладони, прячет переплетенные пальцы в карманы толстовки и держит крепко.   
\- Мы будем известными, - начинает игру Зейн, подталкивая Лиама носом в затылок.  
\- Мы будем богатыми, - отвечает Лиам. Мы будем голодать, думает он, мы будем мыкаться по самым дешевым хостелам и чужим квартирам, мы будем завтракать твоими сигаретами, мы будем просить помощи у родителей, мы будем об этом жалеть.  
\- Мы будем восхитительны, - смеется Зейн. У него хорошее настроение, и Лиам не знает, почему, но не может устоять и улыбается, когда ухо Зейна щекочет его висок, когда теплые губы касаются замерзшей щеки.   
Вечерний Лондон расстилается перед ними, обещая что-то новое, что-то вечное, что-то другое и что-то нужное.  
\- Мы будем счастливы, - решает Лиам и целует Зейна.


	6. Лиам/Луи. Вампирское АУ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лиам/Луи. Вампирское АУ. Иногда то, что Лиам не понимает намеков, забавляет Луи, но он не знает, как еще попытаться донести до Лиама свою "нечеловечность", если даже высасывание крови Лиам считает милым кинком. Юмор.

— Лиам. Лиам! Подожди, — Луи с усилием перехватывает ласковые руки Лиама, оглаживающие его ягодицы, и прижимает их к кровати. Лиам дышит тяжело, но фокусирует взгляд на Луи в ожидании.  
— Лиам. Я давно хотел тебе сказать...  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Лиам улыбается так, что щеки закрывают глаза, и приподнимается поцеловать Луи. Без особых усилий, несмотря на то, что его вообще-то держат. Иногда Луи хочется кричать от несправедливости.   
— Да, да, — он нетерпеливо толкает Лиама обратно, ответив на поцелуй. — Но я не об этом.  
— Ты хочешь сверху? Я все ждал, что ты предложишь, — Лиам легко поднимает Луи и с готовностью тянется за смазкой.  
— Лиам!! — если Луи слишком драматично вскидывает руки к небу и слишком громко орет, ни один человек его не осудит. Лиам замирает.  
— Да?  
— Я вампир.   
Лиам растерянно хлопает глазами. Луи, не желая упустить момент, атакует его:  
— Помнишь, ты меня застал, когда я ел сырое мясо? И возмущался, что я из дома только вечером выхожу? И отказываюсь делать с тобой селфи в зеркале?  
Лиам ошеломленно кивает.   
— Ну, вот. Я вампир.   
Лиам чешет бровь, трогает губу, и внезапно его лицо озаряется. Луи не успевает удивиться такому быстрому осознанию и принятию, как его заваливают на спину.  
— Я понял, — радостно сообщает Лиам, целуя его. — Вампир. Хорошо. Будешь кусать?  
Луи икает.  
— Ну... я могу.  
— Прямо пить кровь?  
— Ну... да?  
— Это же не очень больно? Хотя, ладно, кусай, — он подставляет шею, практически падая на Луи. Луи привык к его запаху, но так же привык и контролировать себя. Его не оставляют сомнения, что Лиам что-то понял не так, но подавлять инстинкты после прямого разрешения невозможно. Он вонзает зубы в шею Лиама, и мир оплывает в эйфории.

— Я думал, будет больнее, - сообщает Лиам, когда они лежат, обнявшись. - Но, Лу. Сырое мясо? Не выходить из дому? Ты мог бы просто сказать. Ну, как с горничной было. Или с медсестрой.  
Луи зарывается в подушку и кричит.


	7. Луи/Гарри. Спорт!АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Луи/Гарри. Спорт!АУ (желательно теннис). На публике они соперники.

Они жмут руки через сетку, позируют для фотокамер и улыбаются из последних сил после двухчасового матча. На трибуне Найл перекрикивает болельщиков, матерно выражая свое одобрение игрой Гарри. Зейн невозмутимо черкает что-то в блокноте: может, заметки на будущее, что Луи придется исправлять до седьмого пота на тренировках, а может, очередные комиксы.   
Игра не заканчивается после "гейм, сет и матч".  
Гарри хлопает его мокрой рукой по спине и уходит благодарить болельщиков. Луи знает, что он бросит им все - с него останется уйти в раздевалку в одних трусах, раздарив и ракетку, и напульсник, и майку с шортами. Луи сжимает губы и аплодирует зрителям, быстро скидывая свои вещи и оставляя Гарри наедине с его триумфом.   
Зейн идет с ним рядом, молча, и Луи благодарен. Он ненавидит проигрывать. В этом матче он и не был фаворитом - пройти так далеко уже было удачей.   
Гарри предсказуемо заглядывает к нему, когда Луи уже успевает помыться.  
— Ты поддался!  
Луи закатывает глаза. Он прекрасно знает, что играл в полную силу. Попытки Гарри подсластить пилюлю очень трогательны, но сейчас раздражают. Ему и так придется давать интервью, хвалить Гарри и обещать, что вот в следующем турнире, на траве, он покажет лучшую игру.   
Если не попадет на Гарри в сетке.  
Гарри подходит близко и смотрит внимательно, ловя каждое движение, пытаясь угадать, что Луи скажет.  
Луи вздыхает и притягивает его к себе за потное плечо для короткого поцелуя.  
— Дома поговорим.  
Они никогда не говорят дома об очных матчах.


	8. Найл/Лиам, скучать по Зейну.

У Найла так редко бывает плохое настроение, что почти никто из них не помнит, что это такое и что с этим делать. Он уворачивается от объятий Гарри, вытерпев пару секунд, избегает Луи, скалясь на него, и Лиам начинает подозревать неладное. Луи, видимо, тоже, но его методы, привычные и знакомые, не приносят плодов: Найл только огрызается, бьет его по рукам, когда Луи пытается его щекотать, и падает на диван рядом с Лиамом. Он такой хмурый и ощетинившийся, что Лиам даже задумывается, стоит ли его трогать вообще, но Найл сам решает за него, забираясь на диван с ногами и пряча лицо в его плечо. Лиам тут же прижимает его к себе.  
— Скажи Томмо, чтоб он заткнулся, — просит Найл, и Лиам радостно кричит, чтобы Луи убирался. Тот отвечает бранью, но, заметив, как Найл вжимается в Лиама, закрывает уши ладонями, уходит, утаскивая за собой Гарри. Гарри, читавший что-то с телефона, никому не мешал, но, вздыхая, послушно идет за Луи.  
Найл не спешит убирать руки от ушей, и Лиам не спешит его расспрашивать.  
Они сидят так несколько минут, потом Найл вздыхает и устраивается удобней. Лиам даже думает — засыпает, но Найл тихо говорит, не поднимая головы:  
— Луи очень шумный.  
Лиам фыркает. Ну да. Тонко подмечено.  
— Раньше, когда я хотел просто посидеть в тишине, я приходил к Зейну.  
Найл ничего не говорит про уход Зейна, ни разу, с того дня, как Зейн созывает их всех, закрывает комнату и смотрит каждому в глаза, прежде чем сказать, что он хочет уйти. Лиам говорил об этом с Луи — он понимает, но злится, так, как злятся только на близких. Лиам говорил об этом с Гарри — он больше расстраивается, чем обижается, это Гарри, он не может обижаться подолгу, это легко лечится крепкими объятьями и заверениями в том, что они — остальные — никуда не денутся.  
Найл молчит каменно, все это время.  
Лиам теперь не знает, что ему сказать.  
— Раньше, — он осторожно, но крепко, вплотную прижимает Найла к себе, — когда он хотел посидеть в тишине, он приходил ко мне.  
Найл не сопротивляется, сидит так, чуть не на коленях у него, молчит и дышит в шею. И только потом кивает, едва заметно.  
— Да, Ли. Я понимаю.  
Они сидят в пустой комнате, пока за ними не возвращается Гарри.


	9. Лиам/Луи, Луи - звезда бойзбенда, Лиам - обычный пожарный.

Лиам складывает вещи в чемодан так аккуратно, четкими, уверенными движениями, решительно откидывая в сторону то, что он считает лишним. Луи сидит на кровати, обхватив колени руками и смотрит.  
Так происходит каждый раз.  
Потом он будет доставать из чемодана чистую, не помявшуюся в дороге футболку, сложенную руками Лиама, и это будет больно. Сейчас, впрочем, тоже.  
Как каждый раз.  
— Ли-ам, — тянет он, сползая на пол, обхватывая его руками сзади. Лиам не отрывается от своего занятия, но чуть поворачивает голову к Луи.  
Он может сказать: «Поехали со мной», но Лиам и так напряженный, собранный, вот-вот взорвется от неосторожного слова. Они все это проходили. Он может сказать: «Я скоро вернусь» или «Это всего месяц», но это не лучше. Он может сказать: «Я люблю тебя», но это никак не поможет.  
Луи редко не находит слов.  
Лиам соберет все вещи, закроет чемодан, проверит замок и скажет: «Ну вот, все», закрывая все законченные давно и не начатые дискуссии.  
Луи не знает, сколько еще у них хватит сил не говорить эти безнадежные «останься со мной» и «поедем со мной».  
Иногда он думает, что стоит остаться. Эйфория от концертов, от любимого дела, новые страны, подпевающие его песням заполненные залы — это потрясающе, это волшебство, это лучше, чем его самые смелые мечты. Но — Лиам. Лиам тоже дает ему больше. чем Луи когда-то мог надеяться. Лиам дает ему все.  
Иногда он думает, что сойдет с ума, если будет каждый раз провожать Лиама на дежурство. Собирать ему сэндвичи на обед, заваривать чай, снимать с вешалки форму и знать, что Лиам может не вернуться. Ждать и ни на секунду не забывать об этом.  
Иногда он подозревает, что Лиам боится того же. Что если поедет, если увидит вблизи закулисье, фанаток, вешающихся на него для фото, то, как их дергают в разные стороны, как кипит эта странная жизнь — будет думать, что Луи может не вернуться к нему. Такому обычному.  
Луи всегда будет возвращаться.  
Он задирает футболку на животе Лиама, обнимая его крепче, кожа к коже, утыкается носом ему за ухо. Лиам наконец останавливается, откладывая свернутые носки — боже, Луи даже не носит носки, только спит в них, когда холодно, но Лиам знает, что он постоянно выкручивает кондиционер на полную и мерзнет, — и накрывает его руку своей.  
Он такой обычный. Как маяк. Или якорь. Или свет в окне, который он всегда, всегда оставляет для Луи, когда его нет.  
Каждый раз.  
— Ты мое все, — говорит он хрипло, почесывая нос о короткий ежик волос на затылке Лиама. Лиам выдыхает и расслабляется в его руках.  
Он сам удивляется, как умудряется из комка просьб и обещаний выбрать нужные слова.  
Каждый раз.


	10. Найл/Гарри. Советы по стилю.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — в медленной напевной фразе Гарри сквозит обида, и Найл закатывает глаза.  
— Куда уж мне.   
— Именно, — Гарри укладывает ноги ему на колени прямо в ботинках. — Ты же в этом ничего не понимаешь.  
— Хаз, для того, чтобы понимать, что ты пизданулся, раз набиваешь себе листики почти в паху, много ума не надо. Я еще на бабочке начал подозревать.  
— Она красивая. И вообще, это не бабочка, а мотылек.  
— Ох, ну прости.  
— Прощаю, — отмахивается Гарри. — Что с тебя взять. Поцелуй, чтоб лучше заживало.  
Найл фыркает, но смачно прикладывается губами к свежей (идиотской) татуировке. Гарри довольно потягивается.

— Найл. Ты сошел с ума?  
— Это классика, Гарольд, — Найл поворачивается туда-сюда, демонстрируя обновку. — Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
— Я не... нет, но... Найл?!  
Найл складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Гарри сверху вниз, не дрогнув под умоляющим взглядом.  
— Ну же, Гарри. Поцелуй, чтоб лучше заживало.  
Взгляд Гарри, когда он машинально касается губами «принца Альберта», остается таким же ошеломленным.


	11. Луи/Гарри, парное синхронное плавание.

— Да откуда я знал! — оправдывается Луи, мелко дрожа. Ему даже одеться не дали, сразу потащили к директору, спасибо хоть полотенце дали накинуть. Гарри-то вон, даже пледик принесли. И пакет со льдом. И коробку платочков, чтобы кровью ковер не закапал. Луи шмыгает носом и подвигается к центру ковра, чтоб с него хоть маленькое пятно натекло.  
— Томлинсон, — утомленно тянет директор, и Луи знает, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего. После прошлого такого «Томлинсон» пришлось умолять Элеонор, чтобы она потренировалась с ним, пока не найдут нового партнера. И вот. Нашли. И он разбил ему нос.  
— Томлинсон, твои оправдания звучат как бред.  
— Мы синхронисты! — взвывает Луи. — Да я никогда не видел его лица!  
— Од де видел, — внезапно подтверждает Гарри. — Мы синдходисты.   
— Я плаваю, разминаюсь, а он меня хватает сзади!  
— Хватад, — грустно кивает Гарри, когда все смотрят на него.   
— То есть ты его в лицо все-таки запомнил?  
— Ну да. Я же не настоящий, — Гарри убирает окровавленный платок от лица и осторожно шмыгает носом, — синхронист. Я на пробы пришел. Мне сказали — вон там парень, иди, подними его над водой и пройдешь. Я прошел. А в этот раз вот, он. Он не знал, что я его буду поднимать.  
Луи закатывает глаза с поистине царским величием, правда, дрожит совершенно позорно.

Гарри выгоняют из секции совсем не потому, что он не ладит с Луи. Скорей, потому, что его умения поднять и удерживать партнера на весу слегка шокируют уборщицу.   
Все равно из них вышли хреновые синхронисты.


	12. Луи/Гарри, Гарри по утрам готовит что-то странное и зеленое, еще немного- и оно захватит их дом!

Этот дом — на краю света, и его окружает ничто. В двадцати метрах на восток земля уходит вниз скальным языком, о который внизу разбиваются серо-ледяные волны. Запад раскатывается заросшей дорогой, по которой каждый день сбегает солнце. Юг машет ветвями рощицы, робко зеленеющей весной и кокетливо краснеющей осенью.   
Север сочится мрачным туманом, и Луи отворачивается от него, завешивая выходящее туда окно кухни.  
Этот дом — на краю света, и они заплатили за него бесценок. Подновили подгнившие балки крыльца, застеклили разбитое окно чердака, отплатили своим трудом за убежище. За то, что этот дом — только их. За то, что здесь есть только они трое, и молчаливый третий не вмешивается в их жизнь — мерную, спокойную, полную друг другом.  
Гарри напевает себе под нос с самого утра. Он поднимается с рассветом, и его ждут: серебрящиеся волны на востоке, темная дорога на западе, шелестящие ветви на юге и льняные шторы, которые он распахивает северному туману. Холодный туман вползает в дома как хозяин, сводит ознобом босые ступни Гарри, проходится сквозняком по комнатам — Луи ежится под одеялом, но не выныривает из уютного сна, — и возвращается.   
Этот дом — на краю света, и за это приходится платить.  
Луи будет недовольно морщиться, увидев открытое окно, и ворчать, оттирая миску от непонятной зеленой кашицы, но никогда не спросит Гарри, что тот делает на рассвете.  
Этот дом — на краю света, и если Гарри каждое утро кормит тревожный туман, то Луи платит дому молчанием.


End file.
